The Seven Chaos
by katy light hedgehog
Summary: una historia breve sobre como encontre una esmeralda y de como eso cambio mi vida para pertencer a un equipode elite


**Emerald yellow**

**Una luz en el Camino**

- Katy...! KATY ¡... ¡MOBiUS hablando a Katy!

- uh? ¿Qué pasa?- miro la puerta-...ah noah...que pasa?

- te estuve hablando hace más de 20 minutos- cruzándose de brazos- que tanto piensas eh?

- lo siento- le miro apenada- estaba pensando

- Eso se nota al tiro- suspira - en que piensas?

- eh? Pues de todo un poco- le miro levemente- aun no me acostumbro a este tipo de team u organización

- que va - estirando los brazos- es como cuando estábamos en G.U.N- decía mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza apoyándose en la pared- bueno así lo veo yo jejeje- sonrió prevenidamente- además tengo más tiempo para estar con Shadow.- con una mirada de picardía

- jejeje...

- oye- le miro- ya terminaste el papeleo

- uff...me falta un poco

- date prisa...Nerea necesita los datos- retirándose- nos vemos luego

- claro- miro un rato la puerta y regreso mi vista al escritorio- es mejor darme prisa- empiezo a escribir Un momento y dirijo mi mirada a una fotografía en donde salíamos

Todos nosotros.

- y pensar que antes era bastante tímida- recordando cuando era niña, siempre fui hábil en pelea, buena estratega, además que se un poco de medicina, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a pertenecer a grupos tan importantes, como las demon star, el the space star y G.U.N este último comandado por Shadow y Rouge claro.

Mire la fotografía y la levanto para verla mejor- todo fue posible por una esmeralda caos- sonreí.

**Inicio del flash**

- vamos, vamos, corran, dense prisa- escuchábamos la voz de nuestro maestro Ion- dense prisa...

- maestro Ion lo buscan

- quien?...estoy en medio de una entrenamiento

- disculpe que interrumpa su entrenamiento de sus reclutas- todos nos detuvimos al escuchar hablar a la erizo azul eléctrico- soy Raían- y nos observó- capitán de G.U.N y estoy aquí para buscar nuevos reclutas- nos miró a cada uno de nosotros y sonrió.

**Fin del flash**

Las pruebas que nos puso eran difíciles cada vez éramos menos reclutas, lo único que nos dijo era que buscaba algo especial y que se podría encontrar aquí.

Poco tiempo después quedamos solo tres.

Raían me escogió para su grupo de elite para estar en el rango médico según por mi habilidad especial, ahí conocí a muchos amigos y claro a Noah junto con ella a Mochi y las demás.- recordaba mirando la fotografía.

Todo era emocionante, cada uno de ese grupo era especial poseían poderes imaginables por uno, creí que era la única que podía algo así, en estos tiempos estas habilidades se perdieron con las generaciones nuevas y eran pocos lo que lo poseían y el que lo poseía era marginado por la sociedad por ser raro.

En este tiempo aprendí nuevas técnicas y controlar mi poder, junto con el alférez y zafiro y las demás era aprender cosas nuevas, diversión y locura en ciertos momentos.

Pero el día que me marco fue este que comenzare a contar.

**Inicio del flash**

Estábamos corriendo en el área de entrenamiento a causa de un bueno un castigo por ponernos a jugar y no entrenar a causa de la pelota de Mochi

- no es mi culpa – dijo la felina recalcando cuando la mirábamos por el castigo ganado y la que estaba a cargo del castigo era Raían.

- vamos corran, aún no termina el castigo

- ahhhh...ya me canse- susurraba Mochi

- eso pasa por romper algo del laboratorio...con la pelota- le recordé

- pero sin pelota no hay evidencia

- he Katy, Mochi dejen de hablar y corran- ambas nos miramos y empezamos a aumentar de velocidad.

Así estuvimos unos minutos hasta que termino el castigo estábamos exhaustos y descansábamos en el suelo recuperando el aliento, hasta que se escuchó un grito.

- Kevin me las vas pagar como te atreves a tocarme el trasero- vimos como correteaba noah al pobre de Kevin

- lo...lo siento fue un accidente

- accidente es lo que te voy a causar- el resto de nosotros solo observábamos y reíamos por lo cómico hasta que algo lo interrumpió

- cuál es el jaleo aquí?- escuchamos detrás de nosotros volteamos para mirarlo

- lo típico, pelea entre ese par- señalándolos Raían

- Mmm...Necesito que me sigan todos ustedes...incluyéndote noah- nos miramos y nos pusimos de pie y la seguimos.

Llegamos al domo mayor donde estaba un grupo particular.

- chicos les presento al Team Dark

- Shadow y Rouge - hablo Raían- son los agentes de más rango en G.U.N

- que hacen aquí ellos aquí- dijo serio el erizo negro perteneciente al team dark

- rouge, Shadow omega sucede algo?- dijo Raían al verlo, yo solo me fije a cada uno un erizo negro con un peculiar carácter y una murciélaga exuberante diría y un robot de buen tamaño.

- necesitan nuestra ayuda - hablo Raian al ver que el erizo solo lo miro serio-rouge lo explicara

- verán debemos encontrar las esmeraldas caos entre más manos mejor- sonrió la murciélaga sensualmente

- el esmeralda caos- hable confundida

- pero acaso no la tenías Sonic- pregunto Raían

- jejeje, pues es una larga historia verán….- comenzó Rouge

- Hmp...el faker las uso por error y se esparcieron- dijo el erizo negro interrumpiendo a la murciélaga

- bueno manos a la obra- respondió emocionada Mochi

- de acuerdo les daré a las mejores agentes para que ayuden a buscar- Hablo Raían

- bien- hablo seriamente el erizo negro de vetas rojas- Rouge andando

- bueno…- empezando a caminar

- esperen –los detuvo Raían, ambos voltearon- llévense a un agente para su ayuda

- nosotros podemos solos

- de hecho seria genial que uno más vaya con nosotros- sonriendo- así habrá menos trabajo

- hmp… hazlo que te plazca- caminando a la salida

- que gruñón- miro a Raían- quien nos acompañara eh' – mirándonos a todos

- ira katy- apuntándome

- eh... ¿yo?- le mire confundida-

- andando muñeca- caminando a la salida- el gruñón no esperar por siempre

- de acuerdo- Salí corriendo detrás de ella

Nos dividimos por las zonas, yo seguía a Shadow y Rouge, eran 7 esmeraldas caos Shadow y Rouge tenían la esmeralda roja así que faltaban 6, pasaron las horas y los equipos informaban que esmeraldas encontraron.

El escuadrón 1 encontraron las esmeralda azul, verde y la blanca, Raían junto con sus acompañantes encontraron la rosada, y la aguamarina, así que faltaba una la amarrilla.

- vaya esa esmeralda se oculta bien- hablo Rouge frustrada - Shadow sientes la esmeralda si está cerca

- Hmp...No- se cruzó de brazos

- ahhhh...que fastidio- sentándose debajo de un árbol- será mejor descansar

- traeré algo de comer- dije viendo algunas frutas colgadas en los arboles salta unas cuantas ramas y fui recolectando, al pisar el suelo un temblor se sintió

- que pasa- dije mirando a los lados

- ese maldito de Eggman- hablo Shadow

-¿Eggman?- dije confundida hasta que un gran robot aterrizo enfrente de nosotros- pero que es eso?

- jojo así que aquí están denme esa esmeralda del caos

- no cuentes con eso Eggman- se cruzo de brazos- esa joyas son mías

- Rouge tan dinámica como siempre- dijo el hombre con aquel bigote-...robotegg atácalos

El robot nos atacó con destreza sus brazos golpeaba cada árbol arrancándolo desde raíz, Shadow y Rouge atacaron usando sus habilidades, pero fue inútil

- jojojojo...creían que caería de nuevo en sus trucos, mi robotegg es aprueba de agua- dijo mirando a Rouge- y por supuesto a tus ataques querido Shadow

- Hmp...

- como siempre de pocas palabras- miro al erizo oscuro sin importancia- que tenemos aquí- me miro- una alimaña más que eliminar jojojojo...¡ehy!- se quejó al evadir una de mis esferas de luz.

- yo no soy ninguna alimaña- lo confronte

- vaya otra más para mi lista- dijo ceñudo- me las pagaras por eso...robotegg destrúyelos

Nos atacó en un descuido el robot nos lanzó con fuerza a los tres contra los árboles.

- jojojojo continua robotegg destrúyelos jojojojo

Me levante bastante adolorida el impacto nos dio de lleno yo termine más alejada que Shadow y Rouge, trate de levantarme pero no pude por la frustración di un golpe al suelo con fuerza.

- que aremos...- susurre, levante la vista y vi algo brillante entremedio de aquellos arboles caídos que habían sido arrancados por ese robot, me acerque y tomo entre mis manos

- pero si es...- susurre asombrada- la esmeralda caos- sonreí al sentir su calor que emanaba tanta energía en una pequeña esmeralda, la esmeralda empezó a brillar con gran intensidad atrayendo la atención de ese doctor y del robot.

- que...la esmeralda- hablo furioso- robotegg acaba con esa eriza tráeme la esmeralda...

El robot se acercó a mí, pero yo no le di importancia mi atención estaba en esa esmeralda amarrilla que emanaba una gran cantidad de calor y aumentaba rápidamente

- Katy cuidado- escuche gritar a Rouge

- robotegg destrúyela- escuché decir a eggman... y... después todo se puso blanco...

Poco a poco el resplandor desapareció.

- pero qué?- dijo sorprendido Eggman al ver que el brazos del robot era detenido por una sola mano- como es posible que ella...

- Katy?- escuche susurrar a Rouge solo les mire a ella y Shadow este último estaba contemplando lo que había ocurrido, la esmeralda amarrilla empezó a girar sola a mi alrededor mientras brillaba.

- que ocurre- pregunte sorprendida

- ¡basta de juegos y destrúyela!- ordeno Eggman, el robot hacia cada vez más presión de su brazo y utilizo el otro para dar un fuerte golpe que fallo había soltado saltado para esquivar soltando su brazo.

- ahhhh...mátala ya

- debemos ayudarla- parándose Rouge con dificultad ayudando a Shadow

- Hmp...

El robot se acercaba cada vez más a donde me encontraba, pero se detuvo al recibir un ataque combinado de Shadow y rouge, el robot los miro y preparo sus cañones, por el golpe anterior aún estaban algo aturdidos y tardarían en reaccionar, el robot disparo.

Shadow protegió a Rouge entre sus brazos para esperar el golpe el cual no llegó ambos abrieron los ojos al ver lo ocurrido

- ahhhh...vamos- susurre al hacer fuerza con el escudo que había creado para detener el ataque.- están bien

- Hmp...Debemos detener esa cosa

- ¡Hey Eggman! - escuchamos gritar al otro lado dejando ver al equipo Raían- que grande

- mas intrusos que acabar robotegg acaba con esa basura- el robot se alejó de nosotros y empezó a dar puñetazos al suelo contra el equipo de Raían los esquivaba con su velocidad.

- están bien

- si...algo magullados- dije yo

- esa cosa neutraliza nuestro poderes- hablo seriamente Shadow

- no podemos atacarlo de frente…que fastidio- hablo molesta Rouge

- tengo una idea- mirando la esmeralda la tome entre mis manos- veamos de que eres capaz katy- susurre para mí misma.

Me acerque al robot desde atrás, el robot no podía darle ningún puñetazo a Raían y el no podía hacerle ningún rasguño.

Raían apártate-le grite él me miro confundido pero lo hizo aun en guardia si tenía que ayudar

Pero que te crees mocosa metiéndote en estos asuntos- grito furioso el hombre huevo- acaba con esa impertinente de inmediato y tráeme esa esmeralda…

La esmeralda empezó a brillar en gran a magnitud mi cuerpo se rodeo de energía dorada igual que la esmeralda levante mi mano al mismo tiempo el robot lanzo un puñetazo en mi dirección solo susurre – esfera solar…..

El lugar se volvió completamente blanco, poco a poco el resplandor desvaneció, todos abrimos los ojos incluida yo y vimos sorprendido como el robot había sido destruido era solamente chatarra en el suelo

Vaya que poder- silbo rouge- jejeje

No mi robotegg…- miro frustrado- un día de esto me las pagaras acabare con todos ustedes bolas de pelos - y salió escapando lejos de nosotros

Vaya- mire la esmeralda que dejo de brillar tan potente para ser un brillo sutil- que impresionante- sonreí

Impresionante –escuche hablar a Shadow

Enserio que paso?

Pues no lo sé Rouge parece que la esmeralda aumento mi poder o algo parecido

Pues será mejor que la conserves- halo Shadow yo solo le mire sorprendida

Seguro Shadow

Si…nosotros tenemos una, no tiene nada de malo por ahora que tu no la tengas falta las demás que debemos encontrar- se alejo un poco Rouge - bueno ya es hora de irnos

Hmp…

Si- mire a ambos

**Fin del flash**

Quien diría que desde ahí estoy en esto- abriendo el cajón y tomando la esmeralda amarrilla

Katy debemos salir a una misión andando- entro por la puerta

Ya voy Mochi- le mire poniéndome de pie

Katy terminaste el reporte- me pregunto Nerea

Toma esta listo, nos vemos después- le dije entregando los documentos

Date prisa Katy- escuche a noah

Ya voy…nos vemos Nerea- Salí corriendo a la nueva misión, que nos depara no lo sé pero mientras estemos juntos y en equipo sé que podemos cumplir todo lo que nos proponemos.

**fin**

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. para leer mas de estos pasense a mi perfil y veran el nuevo blog que hio nuestra amiga Triple S encontraran el link para que visiten nuestra pagina no estamos solo nosotras si no tambien muchos mienbros mas de este fanfiction hay cpaitulos excelente de los The SEven Chaos se lso aseguro pasen y visiten el blog recuerden el link esta en mi perfil los esperamos n.n


End file.
